


Do I Know You?

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Yamato | Tenzou, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been quite some time since Yamato last saw his former Anbu captain, Kakashi Hatake. So when these two coincide at a Costume Party one night. It's totally understandable if Yamato doesn't recognize his precious Kakashi-senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I've always loved, absolutely loved this couple.  
> (p＾ｪ＾q) Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzō!! I mean, it's obvious that Yamato never really outgrew the puppy crush he had on Kakashi. So that's why I decided to take a little break from my Obito & Menma fic and write a one-shot for these two. 
> 
> This pairing is highly unappreciated and often forgotten. So I just couldn't resist giving it a little bit of love.  
> d(ゝ∀・*) I mean, I really wished this story would've actually taken place somewhere along the fillers.

I was going to a Costume Party. I didn't wear much. Just a tight black leather bodysuit and a cat mask with kitty ears. The mask only covered my eyes. The street was too calm for it to be a carnival and even more because, it was night.

That's weird? Usually, this street is filled with people and especially during a holiday. I ignored it and went inside the building where the costume party would be taking place. There were a lot of people dancing to the beat of the music. A lot of them were wearing costumes, laughing and enjoying the party.

I think I'm the only serious person at this place. I sat next to some random women that were chit chatting. I looked around and noticed that a young man with a dog mask that covered his entire face was fixedly staring at me. Did he knew me or did I knew him?

One of the women that was sitting next to me got up and the man that didn't take his eyes off me stood up from where he was and walked towards me. I suppose he does know me from somewhere because, he wouldn't have gotten close to me otherwise.

"Hi."

He patted me on the shoulder and sat next to me. What a strange guy. He offered me a drink but, I declined.

"I know. You never accept anything from a stranger, right?"

"Danzo, my guardian, told me to never accept anything from a stranger. He told me everyday." I smiled in a teasing way. "Strangers shouldn't be trusted."

"Ouch. That hurts. You can trust me."

I don't even know him and he asks me to trust him? The next thing I know he's going to ask me to go home with him and rape me on the way there. In plain sight, on a back alley. Another song started playing and he got up.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

He held out his hand to me like if I were a woman.

"Umm... I guess."

I got up and took his hand. He guided me to the dance floor.

"But, I don't know how to dance that well." I blushed and looked the other way.

"Not a problem. I'll teach you." He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck.

We started dancing and I leaned in closer to his body. Leaving a small distance between our bodies. He moved away one of his hands from my hips and moved it to his mask. He lifted the bottom of it a little bit, just enough so that his full lips could be seen. Enticing and reddish. They made me want to kiss them and bite them from just looking at them.

He stroked my cheek. This made me start to feel uncomfortable and I moved back from him a bit. But he pushed my body closer against his. I didn't have any other option than to let go of him and go back to my seat.

"Hey hold on!"

It was him again. He had followed me and sat down next to me. I was going to get up and leave but, he stopped me.

"Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" He stared at me.

"You tried to kiss me, you pervert! I'm not homosexual, bisexual or anything of the sort. Besides I'm heterosexual. Does my face look like that of a woman to you?" I glared.

"You're right. I was a bit too touchy but..." He inched closer to me and had me at bay. "I can't help it."

He leaned in even closer to my face and kissed me. He was kissing me! I tried to push him off but he wasn't letting me. He was really... He was really good at it.

I wanted more. More of that kiss. I let myself go and enjoy the moment. I returned the kiss; when he separated himself from me I couldn't stop staring at him. I was blushing beet red. Now I want a full face mask so that I could hide my blush under.

"What a cute color your cheeks have." He kissed me again but, it was short. "You're still as cute as ever, Tenzō."

He said my name. How did he know my name? I changed my name and I haven't told anyone my old one. Who is he?

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked him confused and a bit scared.

"Don't worry about that." He caressed my cheek. "I'm just an old friend."

He kissed my nose and brushed his lips against my ear. "I know a place where we can be alone." He stood up and pulled me up by my hand.

We exited the building and started walking towards what looked to be, a love hotel. Ok, I'm feeling even more uncomfortable now. I don't even want to know what we'll be doing in there...

He payed for a room and we went straight to it. I wanted to stop myself but, I simply couldn't. What's wrong with me!? We entered the room and the second he closed the door. He cornered me and started kissing me. In between his kisses we went to the bed.

"Hold on. Wait a second..." I pushed him back a little bit. "I'm not ready..." He unzipped my bodysuit and pulled down the top half.

He began kissing my nipples. "Ah..."

I closed my eyes when I felt how his tongue was licking my nipples and journeyed down until it reached my stomach.

"Ah... Ahh!" His tongue was no longer on my stomach. It was on my hard member.

When did he pull it down to my feet? Oh God! It felt so good. Every lick. It was too much for me to handle and I ended up coming inside his mouth. He pulled my member out and gazed at me.

"That was a lot." He kissed me. "Now comes the best part."

He inserted two fingers inside my ass and scissored them. It hurt. It hurt so much!

"Sto-Stop... It hu-hurts!" I yanked on the bed sheets. "Fuck..."

"Whoa. Good little boys shouldn't say such naughty words. Especially not to their former captains." He took out his fingers from inside my entrance. "You need to be punished because of that bad word you said."

He began slowly putting his member inside of me. Inch by inch, until he was halfway through. Then he slammed the other half in all at once. Which caused me to scream out in pain and pleasure. I had my eyes shut.

"Let me know when you're ready." He stroked my back so that the pain wouldn't be as noticeable.

"I-I'm ready. Move!" I ordered him. I wanted to be done with this right away.

"Whatever the cute kitty wants."

He began thrusting. Some times softly and other times roughly. I could hear his grunts getting mixed with my own moans. It was something really arousing. It was something so addictive. I wanted more and more. He had me at his total disposal. My body was his. Oh God! This sensation was too addictive.

"More... More..." It was the only word that could be understood from all of the babbling through my moaning.

"You're so tight. Your virgin ass is so delicious!" He pounded into me rougher and deeper until he hit my prostate.

"Ah! Right there... Hit it more... Right there... Faster!"

I started moving too. So that he could hit my weak spot deeper. I'm so shameful. A total stranger is fucking my ass like if I were a woman. He's so good at it. I don't care if I'm a man. He's wonderful at fucking!

"Oh yes!! Keep moving your ass back on my cock, pussy cat! Do you want me to cum inside of your dirty little hole?"

I licked my lips when he said that.

"Ye-Yes. Fill me up with everything you have!" I lowered my head. "I'm going to come." I bit on my lip hard.

"Do it. Let's do it together, Tenzō."

He yanked on to my hips and from one hard thrust he came inside of me. That thick and hot liquid was being poured inside of me. Just thinking about that was enough for me to come too. I came and let that white liquid wet both of our chests.

He pulled his member out from inside me and started panting. Just like me... He laid down beside me and I looked at him but, I hadn't noticed that he still had his dog mask on. I thought he had taken it off...

"Wh-Who... are you?" I asked him between pants.

At that moment. He took off my own cat mask and stroked my kitty ears. I was still wearing it? Wow!

After doing that he brought his hand up to his face and took off the mask. I... couldn't believe that the person who just had sex with me was...

"Kakashi-senpai!!"

"Surprised?" He asked me and I nodded in astonishment.

"I can't believe it..." I kept on staring at him and I still couldn't believe it. He was... Kakashi-senpai.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**

 


End file.
